El Baile de Graduación
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Si mal no recuerdo, éste es mi segundo fic, un regalo que le hice a Nami D de LPDF por el amigo secreto del año pasado nunca recibí coment suyo T.T jeje . No existe relación con HBP; Harry nervioso por el baile y más aún porque su pareja es...


El baile de graduación

Hacía un mes que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort en la batalla final y ya sólo faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación de séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

Este año, los propios estudiantes organizaron su propia forma de escoger pareja, para que fuera más interesante y divertido (por supuesto, Hermione se resistió al principio ya que ella prefiere lo tradicional, pero Ginny la terminó de convencer y aceptó, de mala gana, el juego), todos los estudiantes de séptimo curso habían acordado poner su nombre en un pote de cristal (las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro) y dos estudiante de sexto curso (que por cosa del destino habían sido Luna y Ginny) eran quienes iban a sacar los nombres de los potes para que no hubiese trampas arregladas por ningún estudiante del séptimo curso que quisiera jugar una broma pesada y poner las parejas a su gusto y él mismo escoger con quien quería ir por medio de un simple hechizo que todos los estudiantes de séptimo curso conocían.

Las dos chicas tenía el privilegio de asistir al baile por ser quienes sacaran los papeles, por lo tanto ellas dos irían al baile con los dos chicos que faltaran por tener pareja.

Harry estaba cada día más y más nervioso con forme se aproximaba el día del baile y su temor incrementaba más por el hecho de lo que había pasado un mes antes.

_-------Flash Back-------_

_Hermione y Harry estaban corriendo por un túnel en el que sabían que al final habría una división, sólo uno podía entrar al túnel que continuaba por el lado izquierdo, en el que se encontraba Voldemort._

_-¡Vamos Harry! Se que lo puedes lograr._

_-No Hermione, no puedo._

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¡No lo puedo hacer sin ti!, ¡te necesito!, ¡si no estas a mi lado, moriré!_

_-………-Hermione se había quedado en blanco al escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado su mejor "amigo"– Harry, no digas eso, no morirás, recuerda lo que te dijo Dumbledore, tú tienes algo que él no tiene y eso es __**Amor**_

_-No Hermione, no lo tengo_

_-__Pero, ¿qué dices?_

_Los dos ya habían llegado a la división._

_-Si tuviera amor, te tendría a ti…_

_Hermione estaba petrificada por las palabras de Harry… ¿él había dicho que…? No, no podía ser, él nunca se interesaría en ella, en su mejor amiga… ¿o sí?…_

_Harry no lo pudo resistir más, si ese era su final, quería cumplir su sueño más anhelado… se acercó lentamente a ella… con su mano derecha le colocó un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja izquierda, luego le tomó la cara __con la misma mano, mientras que la izquierda la colocaba en la cintura de ella y la besó, la besó como nunca había besado a otra chica… era distinto besar los labios de Hermione, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al besarla era muy diferente a lo que había sentido con Cho o Ginny (NA: me matarán por sacar tema de estas dos xD) lo que sentía con Hermione era… mágico… lo que sentía era __**amor**__ al besarla._

_Se separó lentamente de sus labios sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque, aunque estuviera a punto de enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort, al fin avía probado esos labios que había anhelado probar desde asía tanto tiempo…_

_-------Fin Flash Back-------_

Y sí, Hermione sería con la chica que iría al baile de graduación y para coronar, como habían sido la tercera pareja en salir del recipiente, ellos, junto con otras cuatro parejas, tendrían que abrir el baile…

Después de lo que había pasado casi ni miraba a Hermione, auque eso le doliera… tenía mucha vergüenza por haber hecho eso… es que… ¿cómo pudo besar a su mejor amiga? Ahora tal vez había perdido su amistad para siempre, eso era lo único que le hacía feliz, lo único que lo mantenía con vida y lo había echado a perder todo.

--

La noche del baile…

-Ron, estoy muy nervioso –Harry y Ron se estaban vistiendo para el baile en el dormitorio.

-Tranquilo Harry… -dijo Ron amarándose el moño de su traje de gala

-¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Estoy apunto de asistir al baile con Hermione, mi mejor amiga, la chica de mis sueños, la chica a la que casi pierdo por amarla y ¿quieres que me tranquilice?

-¡Relájate Harry! –dijo Ron nervioso por la actitud de su amigo.

-Es que… tú no entiendes –dijo Harry sentándose en su cama y agachando la cabeza–, ella… es todo para mí y la perdí… para siempre –dijo Harry, luchando para no derramar una lágrima que le pedía a gritos salir.

-Claro que no amigo, aún no la has perdido –dijo Ron dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Y ¿cómo estás tan seguro? –dijo Harry, aún mirando al suelo.

-Amigo mío, Luna ha hablado con Hermione y te puedo asegurar que no la has perdido.

-Pero ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amigo.

-Verás, me dijo que…

Neville tocó la puerta del cuarto.

-Chicos ¿ya están listos? Mcgonagal dijo que tenemos que bajar ¡ya!

Por alguna razón Neville sonaba muy contento, Harry sospechaba que era porque asistiría al baile con Ginny. Y pues resultaba que el chico amante de la Herbología estaba enamorado de Ginny desde su cuarto año, cuando asistió al baile de navidad con ella.

-Ya vamos –gritó Ron… luego le susurró a Harry– en el camino te lo cuento todo.

Diez minutos después estaban esperando a las chicas en la entrada del gran comedor para que entraran juntos al baile.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?

-Nunca te mentiría Harry, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces… si ella dijo eso significa que…

-Hola chicos –dijeron las voces de dos hermosas chicas.

Cuando Harry y Ron se voltearon quedaron boquiabiertos cuando se dieron cuenta que se les presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Hermione iba con un vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con pequeños puntos plateados en los lugares adecuados, tenía una especie de pulsera en las muñecas que se conectaban con el vestido por una tela casi transparente con una cortada del hombro hasta la especie de pulsera, tenía el cabello suelto y liso (al parecer había vuelto a utilizar una poción alisadora como en cuarto) que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus sandalias eran de tiritas color rosa, también llevaba brillo labial y sus uñas tenían pintura rosa con escarcha plateada (NA: observador el niño que le mira hasta las uñas jeje).

Luna iba con un top y falda azules que hacían resaltar su figura, el top tenía escrito con puntos plateados en ingles "Amo bailar" y la falda le iba por encima de las rodillas, tenía el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, usaba unas sandalias azules también de tiritas y llevaba el mismo brillo labial que Hermione y un poco de maquillaje.

Las dos chicas de verdad que estaban muy hermosas, de eso no había duda alguna, las dos se sonrojaron por como las miraban los chicos y rieron un poco nerviosas… cuando los cerebros de Harry y Ron al fin reaccionaron les ofrecieron sus brazos para que las pudieran escoltar al baile.

Al entrar vieron la hermosa decoración del comedor, de verdad que se habían lucido este año los que habían ayudaron a decorar para el baile.

Se encontraron con Ginny y Neville, los dos estaban muy felices.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

-Bien –contestaron los dos al uniso.

-Miren –dijo Ron– están a punto de poner la música.

Como habían acordado anteriormente, las cinco primeras parejas escogidas iban a abrir el baile… y empezó a sonar la canción…

Hermione puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras que él puso las suyas en la cintura de ella y comenzaron a bailar mientras pensaban…

_Hemos sido amigos siempre  
Pero ahora estoy sintiendo algo Nuevo en verdad  
Y hoy yo descubrí,  
Que tú me haces feliz,  
Y yo se……  
Siempre estabas aquí._

-"Hermione, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado y siempre me hiciste feliz"

-"Hay Harry, siempre supe que seríamos los mejores amigos, lo sentía en mi corazón y ahora siento en mi corazón algo nuevo por ti"

_Puede ser tú y yo, es todo magia__  
(puede ser)  
__puede ser hoy sentí, amor hacia ti.__  
(hacia ti)_

_Pude ser que aunque siempre a tu lado,  
Y yo nunca vi…  
Puede ser que mi amor eres tú……  
(puede ser)  
eres tú……_

-"No puedo creer que antes no me haya dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti, siempre estuve contigo y nunca lo entendí, pero ahora sé la verdad se que mi amor eres tú"

-"Hermione, siempre fuiste mi amor, ese amor que tanto necesitaba y no me dí cuenta sino hasta unos meses atrás, no entiendo como pude ser tan ciego"

_Y hoy comienza nuestra historia de amor,  
las estrellas lo dirán……  
ohoooooo tú y yo…_

Harry tenía que saber la verdad, si lo que decían Ron y Luna era cierto… él se inclinó un poco sobre Hermione y rozó sus labios con los de ella lo que hizo que a Hermione le corriera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral… ella estaba decidida a decirle la verdad, sabía lo que quería su corazón y sin más se acercó un poco más a Harry y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso… lo besó y fue la experiencia más grata de toda su vida, no era que el primer beso que se había dado con él no le hubiese gustado, porque le ¡ENCANTÓ! pero en esos momentos estaban en un momento de tensión y no había disfrutado de aquel beso, pero ahora sí lo podía hacer…

Ron y Luna, que los miraban desde cierta distancia, se miraron uno al otro contentos de que los dos al fin estuvieran juntos.

_Puede ser, tú y yo, es todo magia__  
(puede ser)  
__Puede ser, hoy sentí, amor hacia ti__  
(hacia ti)  
__Puede ser que aunque siempre a tu lado,  
Y yo nunca vi…  
Puede ser que mi amor eres tú……_

Hermione enredó sus dedos en el rebelde cabello azabache de Harry mientras que este le acariciaba la cintura y a sí estuvieron hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron para respirar.

_Puede ser, tú y yo, es todo magia__  
(puede ser)  
__Puede ser, hoy sentí, amor hacia ti__  
(hacia ti)  
__Puede ser que aunque siempre a tu lado,  
Y yo nunca vi…  
Puede ser que mi amor eres tú……_

-Hermione, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Harry con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Acaso una chica tiene que dar respuesta de sus actos? o ¿acaso no fui muy clara?

-Pues no, la verdad no –dijo Harry, siguiéndole en juego.

-Pues si no lo fui, voy a darte una aclaratoria… –Hermione respiró profundamente– Harry, te amo desde el primer momento en que te ví.

-Yo también, Hermione, yo también –y diciendo esto la volvió a besar.

Lo que ninguno sabía en esos momentos es que cierto cuarteto había hecho su propio juego para que ellos quedaran juntos y se dijeran la verdad y es que… a veces uno necesita un pequeño empujoncito por parte de sus mejores amigos. (NA: les voy a dar una pista… un pelirrojo un tanto inmaduro, una pelirroja que resulta ser la mejor amiga de la castaña, una rubia que mencioné por hay y también a un rubio que lo mencioné por el medio)

Fin


End file.
